My Secret
by NaruSakuSmut
Summary: She lived with him, he dominated her world, they had more sex than teenagers their age should. Bondage, sexual pleasure, things get weird but good. NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was just a simple house maid, she was only 17 still two more years until she finally graduated high school. She went to school and avoided the popular group of kids, they all knew she cleaned up after Naruto and they definitely made fun of her. They had to wear those basic annoying school uniforms, the ones where the white button up shirts were too tight and the green pleated skirt was too short. Her pink hair was thrown up in a messy bun, she spun the lock dial on her locking dumping her books and taking what she needed to study. She as lucky to be at this school, she should be at Konoha High not Konoha private school.

Her momma lived in the ghetto, the red lightening distract, the place no one from the suburbs will travel too unless they're buying drugs. Her momma sold her to the Uzumaki's when she was 5 for her next hit, Kushina was devastated when she watch her mom trying to sell this dirty little girl to random strangers, she offered her mom the money she wanted and quickly left with the small girl as she cried for her momma. She was kept in the maids housing for the first few years and then she moved her in the room next to Naruto's, she worked hard on whatever task they gave her and she maintained all A's. She didn't want to be anything like her mother, she wanted to be a doctor, she wanted to help kids who couldn't help themselves or parents that were too high to do it.

She raced home to to get started on her chores so she could study for her finals, and then it would be summer break. She ran home, quickly switched out of her school uniform and started cleaning his room. She was in a black top and jean shorts, she moved quickly through his room piling his dirty clothes by the door, she moved to his bathroom and cleaned the counters, shower tub sink and toilet.

"You know I love it when I come home and find you in my room, makes my job a little easier." He always had thing for Sakura, they were basically roommates with benefits or she was just his booty call when his girlfriend at the time wouldn't put out.

"I can't Naruto, I have to study for the finals." She attempted to walk by, he held his hand out stopping her.

"Can I at least get a kiss to keep me satisfied until later." She rolled her eyes, he leaned down and captured her lips. His hand cupped her face, he moved and deepened the kiss, he grabbed her legs and lifted her up and set her on the bathroom counter.

"Naruto." She breathed, he stole another kiss and she returned it.

She hated this, he drove her wild, her body ached for him when he touched her or looked at at her the way he does. He pulled away to close the bathroom door, he unbuttoned his shirt showing off his tones stomach and tan skin. She blushed hard, he turned the shower on to create some noise, he walked back over to where she was still sitting.

This only started recently after Sasuke dumped her, he was her first and she knew he was using her just like Naruto was now but she didn't care. She liked the feeling, she liked the sex; especially the sex with Naruto. He was an animal when it came to sex, he was rough with her and he knew what he wanted; he dominated her and she loved every minute of it.

He pulled her off the counter and she dropped to her knees, he grabbed her hair she opened her mouth taking his member in. Her head bobbed as he moaned, he grabbed her head and began to trust, she gagged slightly as he shoved the length of his member into her mouth. She struggled a little, and he let her pull back a little catch her breath and he did it again, "You're getting much better Sakura." He whispered, giving her that fox like smile.

He pulled out and pulled her up, he bent her over the counter pulling her shorts and panties off. He trust into her making her cry out, he pulled her hair again and watched her in the mirror. She was wet, and he loved her pussy, it was his favorite she was his favorite. She was a good sub, she was willing to listen and do more to please him. She liked it rough like he did, and right now she was loving it, he pulled out again and filled her back around setting her back on the counter. He pulled her hips forward and thrust into her again, he hooked her shirt and bra exposing her breast. They fit his hand just right when he cupped the, she moaned as she grew closer to her climax. He moved faster both reaching the end, he pulled out spilling his load on her stomach.

She cleaned herself up as he got in the shower, she quickly moved to take his things to the laundry room and switch everything out running back up to her room so she could study. She walked in her room and he was sitting in her bed with a small bag in his hand.

"I want you to wear these tomorrow." He handed her the bag and she pulled out a pair lace boy shorts.

"I can't wear those, you know how short the skirts are!" Her cheeks turned red as she held them up.

"If you won't wear them tomorrow then put them on now, I wanna see how they look." She rolled her eyes again and did as he asked.

He smirked and pulled something out of his pocket, he flipped the switch and they began to vibrate, "Naruto what the hell!"

He turned them off and laughed a little, "I'm gonna watch you study, but first we have to make studying a little hotter." He went to her top drawer where she kept all the sexy little outfit he bought her, he pulled out her favorite teddy. Her breast were covered in black silk sight a slit the exposed her stomach.

"What about your parents?!" She hissed, he locked the door and tossed her the top.

"They left for their trip remember, they're so trusting they conveniently left us alone for summer break." She slipped the top and he pulled her hair tie out of her hair letting fall a rounder her shoulders, he loved to toy with her as well. She made it too easy sometimes.

She sat at her little white desk, he wheeled the chair over to him tying her ankles to the legs so her legs were open. He wheeled her back over so she could start studying; about an 30 minutes passed before he turned the vibrating panties back on. He would turn them off before she reach her climax frustrating her, her cheeks were red and breathing was a little labored.

He phone went off and it was Sasuke inviting him to a movie with the group, he pulled the chair away from her desk knocking a few things off, "Naruto, what the fuck?!"

He was going to untie her ankles but he changed his mind, " I don't know if like your tone, _Sakura."_

One of her his other favorite things was to punish her, he would leave the room with her tied up with little vibrators all of her body and he would sometimes leave her like that for hours. He would come back and she would be worn out, she secretly liked it for whatever reason.

He opened her door and pushed her chair to his room, he tied her wrist to the arms and and tied her to the chair leaving her breast exposed. He reached in his favorite drawer pulling out a ball gag and placing it in her mouth securing the strap, he pulled the fabric covering her breast placing little vibrators on her pink nipples. He pulled out another one pulling her panties aside he pushed it in, turning it as fast as it would go.

"I'm going to go see a movie, don't have too much fun without me." He kissed her forehead as he speech was muffled by the gag. He moved her one more time his bathroom placing her in front of a little camera he set up so he could check up on her, he came back with one more and lifted her butt and shoved it in and turning it on as well. She threw her her back and struggled as the sense ran through her body.

He locked the door of his bathroom and bedroom before he left, he pulled his phone out to check the camera and it was working. He checked at the right time because an orgasm tore through her body, he often felt bad for doing it but she fed his sex addiction, she fed his fetishes, and she never complained.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino yelled from in front of the movie theatre waving him over to their group. It was Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Shikamaru.

They went in bought there tickets to a cheesy horror film, half way through he went to the bathroom and checked the camera again, her hips were moving her head was lulling back on the chair. He could tell her body was wet with sweat, it had been at least and hour and half. He zoomed in on her pussy, he could see her juices pooling in the chair as she cam again.

He walked back to the movie to find Hinata standing outside waiting for him, he twirled her hair around her finger. He knew she liked him but she was t his type, her breast were too big, as were her hips; Sakura's body was perfect to him, noting was too big or too small it was just right.

"Do you wanna go off and doing something with just, us." She smiled a lustful smile.

She pulled him towards the exit to his Jeep, they got on in and she reached over unzipping his jeans. The engine roared to live as he pulled out of the parking lot he felt her mouth close around his dick, he raven was wrapped around one hand as he controlled the tempo, he pushed her head down forcing her to tank in the full length; another he didn't like. She couldn't take it like Sakura could, he let her continue but honestly it wasn't working for him. She bobbed up and down as he drove back to the movies stopping her, he put the Jeep in park and the movie was over and their friends were waiting outside planning their next move. He looked at the clock and it was 7:45 and left the house at 6, they all decided to go out and grab a bite to eat. They went in and he check the camera again, drool was dripping down onto her chest, her hair was wet and matted from her struggling with beach passing orgasm. He decided to leave her for another 45 minutes.

They went in and ordered their food, "So where's your cleaning lady?" Ino teased.

"Where do you think?" She smiled and turned to Sasuke and carried on their conversation.

They chatted and ate and before he knew it was now 9:45, he jumped up and left with his friends calling after him. He was home in about 15 minutes, he unlocked his door and locked him behind and unlocked his bathroom door. She moaned as another orgasm went through her body, he pulled the ball gag out of her mouth.

"No more, I can't take much more." She begged, her mouth was dry.

"I have more thing for you to do before." He started the run the water in the tub, he untied her from the chair and tied her hands together.

He stripped down and got in helping her in after him, he laid her on her stomach using his legs to brace her, "You have to get me off one more time, but now you have a time limit."

She pushed forward a little taking his member in her mouth again, she moaned taking in as much as she could without gagging. The water hit her stomach making her go a little faster, she pulled away "You're evil, you know that." She smiled slightly.

"But obviously you love it, but you better get to it. The water is rising and I'm not letting you off until you swallow my cum." He smiled at her.

She took his dick in her mouth again and bobbed up and down, he watched her as the water rose above her cute little ass. The fabric of her outfit floated giving him a good view of her ass in the panties he got for her, he grabbed her head and controlled the tempo. The water was now up to her nose and rising, he was growing closer. He watched her hair swirl around the water, her muffled moans were now little air bubbles reaching the surface. She was completely under, he could feel her hips moving as she was cumming again, he pulled her up to get some air, she took a deep breath and went back down, the fabric from her outfit swirled in the water, he felt her moving to get better angle but was struggling a little bit.

He pulled her up again "You okay?"

"Yeah," She said breathless, "I want you to fuck my face, help me out a little bit."

He smiled and placing his hand on either side of her head she took a deep breath and went back down one more time, he moved her head up and down as her hips moved against his leg, air bubbles broke the surface as she was coming again, he could her muffled moans under the water, he let out a moan as he cam, he shoved the whole length of his member into her mouth, he felt her swallow his load and he smiled pulling her up.

She took a deep breath panting she smiled at him, "God you're amazing Sakura,"

He untied her and took everything off letting her body relax, "that was, crazy, hot, amazing?." She whispered, looking up at him.

"I know it gets weird sometimes but you're a champ Sakura." He laughed a little.

Her back was now against his chest as they laid in the tub, he reached over and grabbed her shampoo. He washed her hair, stripped her of the outfit she had on and washed her body, he gently moved the wash rag over her body allowing her to relax a little.

They got out and he threw her one of his shirts at her to wear, he pulled her into his bed and wrapped his arm around her and they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came way too soon, they got up and got ready and walked out the door together. The split away from each other as they walked into the school yard, she wasn't part of his crowd and didn't really care to be, she went straight to her locked to find Kina stand next to it.

"Yo, pinky!" He yelled putting his arm around her shoulder, she grunted and pushed him off, "Man don't be like that! I know you like the attention." He wrapped his arm around again and this time he slipped his ha d down her shirt and grabbed her breast.

"Get off!" She shouted shoving him away, she brought her arms up to cover her chest.

He moved closer again, the one time she needed some the damn hallways were empty, "We both know what a little slut you are, we both know that guys turn to you when they're girlfriends won't out. I'll have you before the day is up, pinky."

She stood there watching him leave, _what the fuck does he mean, the one that ever happened with was Naruto._

-text **Sakura,** _ **Naruto.**_ -

 **Did you tell Kiba or anyone about us?**

 _ **No, why?**_

She stopped just started at his phone debating on whether or no she should tell him or not.

 **He just told me that everyone knows to come to me when their girlfriends won't put out..**

 _ **I never said anything Sakura, I swear. I'll take care of it.**_

 **No! It's fine, it's not a big deal.**

-End-

She put her phone in her bag and went to class, the first three classes went by fast and it was now time for lunch. Everyone crowed in the lunchroom except one pinkette who stayed after to copy some notes, she ran to her locker only to be pulled in the boys bathroom. A rough hand clamped over her mouth, a body pinned hers against the wall, she struggled to get away she bit his hand causing him to yell out. He struck her and she fell to the ground, she held her hand to her cheek and he took the opportunity to grab her arm and pulled her to a stall and slammed her against the wall.

 _Why me?_

The wind was knocked out of her, he roughly shoved his hand up her shirt grabbing her breast, his mouth slammed up against hers.

"Don't cry, you know you want this. Don't you like it when _Naruto does this to you?"_ Her eyes grew wide, how did he know what they did.

She shoved him away again this time kicking him in the balls, he crumbled to the floor and she grabbed her bag and fled the bathroom. She ran down the hallway passed the cafeteria, tear flowed down her cheeks as she ran out of the main doors and gate.

"Sakura!" She stopped and turned around to see her blonde friend running towards her, "what's wrong?"

She looked behind him to see Kiba had rejoined their group, she started shaking "I just wanna go home."

"Okay, lets go home then." She ushered her forward wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders, she dared look back and met his murderous gaze, she quickly face forward and picked up her pace a little.

She ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room, she cried herself to sleep that night and refused to come out and go to school the next day, "Hey where's Sakura?" He turned to see Ino looking st him curiously.

"She locked herself in her room and she won't come out." He looked at his group of friends as he spoke, he was worried about her. She wouldn't even talk to him.

She pulled him aside, "Jenny told me she saw Sakura run out of the boys bathroom crying, and shortly after Kiba hobbled out."

He turned to the spiked haired kid and then back to Ino, "she said something happened with him at her locker yesterday."

"I honestly wouldn't put it past him, he's had a crush/boarder line obsession with her for a year or two." They parted ways and he was still watching the brown haired kid.

The day went on, she laid in her bed still upset but she she felt horrible about not talking to Naruto, she flipped through the channels finally settling on something to watch. A few hours went by as she decided to take a shower, Naruto was going out with a few friends and said he'd be home later.

As she was drying her hair she her a thud, she opened her bathroom and came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"Hi, pinky" her body started shaking, as he put the gun down, "Now be a good girl and out on your uniform."

At the same time across Naruto was opening his phone in the bathroom using a camera she didn't know about to check up on her, his blood ran cold as he watched Sakura putting on her school uniform at gunpoint and he was at least 45 minutes away.

Her heart was going to beat out of her chest, he pushed her hard on to the bed, "Please, you don't have to do this."

He rolled his eyes and back handed her, causing her yell out in pain, "You like being tied up right?"

She shook her head as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, she tried to get away but her grab her arms and put them on and slipped her back over. He set the gun beside her head, and slowly unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt admiring her breasts.

"I've admired you for so long, and I've wanted this for so long and now I can finally have you. That's wall I want Sakura, I just want you." He was starting to act out.

"I don't want you Kiba! You can't take it like this!"

He was going as fast as he could without getting pulled over, he cursed at every stoplight but used it to check the camera. He watched as Kiba ripped her shirt open exposing her bare chest, she was fighting back, chills ran through his body as he watched him wrap his hands around her neck cutting off the oxygen. He was so close to the house, he rounded the next corner his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel, he pulled in to his driveway and jumped out of his Jeep and ran through the front door.

"Sakura!" He burst through her door, her face was turning red as she struggled under his weight, "Get the fuck off her!"

"You move and I'll shoot her!" One hand left her throat to point the gun at her head, "We we're going have so much fun Sakura, but you had to ruin it by fighting back. You weren't supposed to fight back, I've watched you for so long, I've always wanted to know how it felt to be the one inside you. If I can't have you no can."

He squeezed harder, he felt useless if he moved closer he would shoot but if he didn't she would still die. Kiba watched Naruto the while his stayed wrapped around her throat, his body shook with rage as he couldn't do anything to protect her.

"I-I'll…do" She struggled to speak, he let go allowing her to take in air she desperately needed, "I'll do it…I'll sleep with you."

"What, Sakura you don't have t-" the gun was now pointed at him.

"Don't shoot him please! Naruto, leave the room it's okay."

"He can watch." They both looked at him in complete horror. He mood kept getting worse and worse as time when on. He watched on in horror as he flipped her over, he pulled up Her skirt and thrust into her, tears fell from his eyes as she laid there crying while he was inside of her, "You feel so good, better than I imagined you felling, you're so wet Sakura."

He grabbed her hair making her yell as he yanked back too hard, he moved faster and faster and finally that part of the nightmare was over, he cam on her shirt. He let go of her hair and she fell back on the bed, she cried silently trying not to anger him more.

"Don't move until you hear the front door close." He tossed the handcuff key on the bed and walked out the room, every fiber in his body screamed to follow him and beat the living hell out of him but at the same time the girl cared for most in the world was in a heap on her bed crying. The door closed and scrambled to take of the hand cuff and her shirt throwing them aside, he pulled the crying girl into his lap and held on to her as if she was going to disappear.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, Im so sorry. I should've come straight home." She shook her head, "You were so brave."

They stayed like for what felt like ever until the sobs stopped, "We need to call the police.":

She shook her head again pulling away to get up, "Did you forget his dad his chief of police? He can do whatever he wants." She stumbled to her dresser letting her skirt drop the floor and put on a pair of yoga pants and a white tank top,

.

He got up and followed her outside into the back yard, she stood by the pool but before he could ask what she was doing she just walked in.

"What the hell?!" She stripped off shirt and his pants, he had shorts on underneath. He ran to the edge and peered in the clear water, her hair swirled around body but she was making no attempts to come back up. He dove in wrapping an arm around her tiny waist, he pulled her up and she took a deep breath opening hers looking into to his blue ones.

"What are you doing?" He asked, the waded in the water.

"Trying to wash him off of me." Tears fell again, "I wouldn't mind if I didn't come back up."

He pulled her to the shallow end of the pool and sat her down on the steps, "I would be a broken man if something happened to you, I know I don't tell you this but I need you here with me. Not just for sex Sakura, you're amazing, you're beautiful, your soul and personality drive me crazy." Her eyes grew wide as tears fell from his blue eyes, this whole time she thought they only had a physical connection but they had more, "I need you in my life, I need you with me, you make me happy, and I couldn't protect you and I'm sorry, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you again."

She was still in shock but she took in everything he said, her body reacted on it's as her lips crashed against his. He was caught off guard and knocking him over, they went under but did t break their kiss even as they came up.

They broke away, "I-I love you Naruto."

"I-I love you to Sakura." He really did, he knew it was the shock talking but he really did love her and has for a long time but never knew how to tell her.

The sun went down, the pool light was broken so the water was black. She dove back under the warm water, her clothes wet and heavy, she popped back up and dove again. She had a weird way of coping with the nights events but this is how she was going to do, Naruto had gotten out and went to grab some towels for them. He came back and all he called her name and didn't get an answer, he called again but all he was the sound of bubbles coming to the surface. He raced to the edge of the pool as she popped back up, she wiped her face and smile up at him.

"You scared the hell out of me, are you ready to get out?" She nodded and held his hand out and she took it, he pulled her out and handed her a towel. She wrapped it around her body and they went in, she started to go to her room but she couldn't make her feet move to go in. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards his room, they went into the bathroom and got in the shower with her clothes still on. Her shirt was completely see through, but she seemed obviously to that fact. She peeled her clothes off as she got out and wrapped herself in another towel, she walked out to him stand there with a fresh set of clothes for her.

Rain started to rap the window as they curled up in his bed, he pulled his big comforter on top of them and let her wrap herself around him.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came way too soon, they got up and got ready and walked out the door together. The split away from each other as they walked into the school yard, she wasn't part of his crowd and didn't really care to be, she went straight to her locked to find Kina stand next to it.

"Yo, pinky!" He yelled putting his arm around her shoulder, she grunted and pushed him off, "Man don't be like that! I know you like the attention." He wrapped his arm around again and this time he slipped his ha d down her shirt and grabbed her breast.

"Get off!" She shouted shoving him away, she brought her arms up to cover her chest.

He moved closer again, the one time she needed some the damn hallways were empty, "We both know what a little slut you are, we both know that guys turn to you when they're girlfriends won't out. I'll have you before the day is up, pinky."

She stood there watching him leave, _what the fuck does he mean, the one that ever happened with was Naruto._

-text **Sakura,** _ **Naruto.**_ -

 **Did you tell Kiba or anyone about us?**

 _ **No, why?**_

She stopped just started at his phone debating on whether or no she should tell him or not.

 **He just told me that everyone knows to come to me when their girlfriends won't put out..**

 _ **I never said anything Sakura, I swear. I'll take care of it.**_

 **No! It's fine, it's not a big deal.**

-End-

She put her phone in her bag and went to class, the first three classes went by fast and it was now time for lunch. Everyone crowed in the lunchroom except one pinkette who stayed after to copy some notes, she ran to her locker only to be pulled in the boys bathroom. A rough hand clamped over her mouth, a body pinned hers against the wall, she struggled to get away she bit his hand causing him to yell out. He struck her and she fell to the ground, she held her hand to her cheek and he took the opportunity to grab her arm and pulled her to a stall and slammed her against the wall.

 _Why me?_

The wind was knocked out of her, he roughly shoved his hand up her shirt grabbing her breast, his mouth slammed up against hers.

"Don't cry, you know you want this. Don't you like it when _Naruto does this to you?"_ Her eyes grew wide, how did he know what they did.

She shoved him away again this time kicking him in the balls, he crumbled to the floor and she grabbed her bag and fled the bathroom. She ran down the hallway passed the cafeteria, tear flowed down her cheeks as she ran out of the main doors and gate.

"Sakura!" She stopped and turned around to see her blonde friend running towards her, "what's wrong?"

She looked behind him to see Kiba had rejoined their group, she started shaking "I just wanna go home."

"Okay, lets go home then." She ushered her forward wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders, she dared look back and met his murderous gaze, she quickly face forward and picked up her pace a little.

She ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room, she cried herself to sleep that night and refused to come out and go to school the next day, "Hey where's Sakura?" He turned to see Ino looking st him curiously.

"She locked herself in her room and she won't come out." He looked at his group of friends as he spoke, he was worried about her. She wouldn't even talk to him.

She pulled him aside, "Jenny told me she saw Sakura run out of the boys bathroom crying, and shortly after Kiba hobbled out."

He turned to the spiked haired kid and then back to Ino, "she said something happened with him at her locker yesterday."

"I honestly wouldn't put it past him, he's had a crush/boarder line obsession with her for a year or two." They parted ways and he was still watching the brown haired kid.

The day went on, she laid in her bed still upset but she she felt horrible about not talking to Naruto, she flipped through the channels finally settling on something to watch. A few hours went by as she decided to take a shower, Naruto was going out with a few friends and said he'd be home later.

As she was drying her hair she her a thud, she opened her bathroom and came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"Hi, pinky" her body started shaking, as he put the gun down, "Now be a good girl and out on your uniform."

At the same time across Naruto was opening his phone in the bathroom using a camera she didn't know about to check up on her, his blood ran cold as he watched Sakura putting on her school uniform at gunpoint and he was at least 45 minutes away.

Her heart was going to beat out of her chest, he pushed her hard on to the bed, "Please, you don't have to do this."

He rolled his eyes and back handed her, causing her yell out in pain, "You like being tied up right?"

She shook her head as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, she tried to get away but her grab her arms and put them on and slipped her back over. He set the gun beside her head, and slowly unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt admiring her breasts.

"I've admired you for so long, and I've wanted this for so long and now I can finally have you. That's wall I want Sakura, I just want you." He was starting to act out.

"I don't want you Kiba! You can't take it like this!"

He was going as fast as he could without getting pulled over, he cursed at every stoplight but used it to check the camera. He watched as Kiba ripped her shirt open exposing her bare chest, she was fighting back, chills ran through his body as he watched him wrap his hands around her neck cutting off the oxygen. He was so close to the house, he rounded the next corner his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel, he pulled in to his driveway and jumped out of his Jeep and ran through the front door.

"Sakura!" He burst through her door, her face was turning red as she struggled under his weight, "Get the fuck off her!"

"You move and I'll shoot her!" One hand left her throat to point the gun at her head, "We we're going have so much fun Sakura, but you had to ruin it by fighting back. You weren't supposed to fight back, I've watched you for so long, I've always wanted to know how it felt to be the one inside you. If I can't have you no can."

He squeezed harder, he felt useless if he moved closer he would shoot but if he didn't she would still die. Kiba watched Naruto the while his stayed wrapped around her throat, his body shook with rage as he couldn't do anything to protect her.

"I-I'll…do" She struggled to speak, he let go allowing her to take in air she desperately needed, "I'll do it…I'll sleep with you."

"What, Sakura you don't have t-" the gun was now pointed at him.

"Don't shoot him please! Naruto, leave the room it's okay."

"He can watch." They both looked at him in complete horror. He mood kept getting worse and worse as time when on. He watched on in horror as he flipped her over, he pulled up Her skirt and thrust into her, tears fell from his eyes as she laid there crying while he was inside of her, "You feel so good, better than I imagined you felling, you're so wet Sakura."

He grabbed her hair making her yell as he yanked back too hard, he moved faster and faster and finally that part of the nightmare was over, he cam on her shirt. He let go of her hair and she fell back on the bed, she cried silently trying not to anger him more.

"Don't move until you hear the front door close." He tossed the handcuff key on the bed and walked out the room, every fiber in his body screamed to follow him and beat the living hell out of him but at the same time the girl cared for most in the world was in a heap on her bed crying. The door closed and scrambled to take of the hand cuff and her shirt throwing them aside, he pulled the crying girl into his lap and held on to her as if she was going to disappear.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, Im so sorry. I should've come straight home." She shook her head, "You were so brave."

They stayed like for what felt like ever until the sobs stopped, "We need to call the police.":

She shook her head again pulling away to get up, "Did you forget his dad his chief of police? He can do whatever he wants." She stumbled to her dresser letting her skirt drop the floor and put on a pair of yoga pants and a white tank top,

.

He got up and followed her outside into the back yard, she stood by the pool but before he could ask what she was doing she just walked in.

"What the hell?!" She stripped off shirt and his pants, he had shorts on underneath. He ran to the edge and peered in the clear water, her hair swirled around body but she was making no attempts to come back up. He dove in wrapping an arm around her tiny waist, he pulled her up and she took a deep breath opening hers looking into to his blue ones.

"What are you doing?" He asked, the waded in the water.

"Trying to wash him off of me." Tears fell again, "I wouldn't mind if I didn't come back up."

He pulled her to the shallow end of the pool and sat her down on the steps, "I would be a broken man if something happened to you, I know I don't tell you this but I need you here with me. Not just for sex Sakura, you're amazing, you're beautiful, your soul and personality drive me crazy." Her eyes grew wide as tears fell from his blue eyes, this whole time she thought they only had a physical connection but they had more, "I need you in my life, I need you with me, you make me happy, and I couldn't protect you and I'm sorry, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you again."

She was still in shock but she took in everything he said, her body reacted on it's as her lips crashed against his. He was caught off guard and knocking him over, they went under but did t break their kiss even as they came up.

They broke away, "I-I love you Naruto."

"I-I love you to Sakura." He really did, he knew it was the shock talking but he really did love her and has for a long time but never knew how to tell her.

The sun went down, the pool light was broken so the water was black. She dove back under the warm water, her clothes wet and heavy, she popped back up and dove again. She had a weird way of coping with the nights events but this is how she was going to do, Naruto had gotten out and went to grab some towels for them. He came back and all he called her name and didn't get an answer, he called again but all he was the sound of bubbles coming to the surface. He raced to the edge of the pool as she popped back up, she wiped her face and smile up at him.

"You scared the hell out of me, are you ready to get out?" She nodded and held his hand out and she took it, he pulled her out and handed her a towel. She wrapped it around her body and they went in, she started to go to her room but she couldn't make her feet move to go in. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards his room, they went into the bathroom and got in the shower with her clothes still on. Her shirt was completely see through, but she seemed obviously to that fact. She peeled her clothes off as she got out and wrapped herself in another towel, she walked out to him stand there with a fresh set of clothes for her.

Rain started to rap the window as they curled up in his bed, he pulled his big comforter on top of them and let her wrap herself around him.


End file.
